demonssoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cosmicsilver/Oncoming Editors Guide
THIS POST HAS SPOILERS IN IT, IF YOU ARE HERE FROM THE DARK SOULS WIKI AND HAVEN'T COMPLETED DEMON'S SOULS, READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!! Making this blog specifically for all the people from the Dark Souls Wiki who said they'd come over and start helping out around this wiki. First of all, thank you all who will be contributing in any way, it'll be greatly appreciated that this wiki doesn't go to waste. The first thing we will need to accomplish is wiki page clean-up. The reason for this is that there haven't been many editors here for a few months, so vandals probably took over. We'll go around to the current pages we have, check for vandalism, then move on to other things. After we've made sure there's no vandalism, we'll go on to make sure all of our Spell pages are correct. Check for proper Mana costs, proper slot requirements, and make sure they all have correct Availability sections. On top of that, in-game descriptions as well as descriptions of how the spell functions are needed. Once spells are complete, we should move on to Armors. Most, if not all, armor pages are created but no where near complete. We have templates for defense numbers, so those simply need to be filled in. On top of filling in defense numbers, we need to fill in Availability sections, Characteristics sections, and there's no need to worry about upgrade sections since you can't upgrade armor in Demon's Souls. All the Armor Sets have been previously categorized by myself to be Light, Medium, or Heavy. Also, all Head Armors should be under a category named "Category: Head Armor" and so on for Chest, Hands, and Legs Armors. After Armors are completed we can move on to Weapons/Shields. We need to input damage numbers for, I'd assume, just about every weapon and defense numbers for every shield. Of course it does go vice-versa as well, since weapons can act as shields, and shields as weapons. Again, Availability and Characteristics sections need to be filled in for each weapon and shield, as well as make sure every weapon/shield is properly categorized under its own weapon/shield type. Finally, weapons will need moveset templates, which we don't have the code for(yet). When we eventually complete weapons, we'll move on to Character pages. Character pages will require Dialogue boxes(which we'll need to get the code for), Drop boxes(again, need the code), Wares boxes if they're a merchant(yet again), Location sections, Lore sections, and Notes to be filled in. Yeah, I know that's a lot but we can get it done. Touching on the code, I'll simply ask Daifu if we can... borrow... it from the Dark Souls Wiki, unless someone who's reading this has knowledge of Wiki code and could tailor it specifically for this Wiki. Once Character pages are complete, we'll move on to the broad category of Enemy pages. Enemies include any of the following AI who fall under these descriptions: Someone/thing that attacks you regardless of your actions, someone/thing that attacks you due to how you approach their story line, anything that doesn't require provocation to attack you. So pretty much: Basic area enemies, Bosses, NPCs who eventually attack you if you do something wrong in their storyline, NPCs who attack you regardless of how you go through their storyline. An example of the first would be Yurt, the Silent Chief who attacks you if you confront him about the murders happening in the Nexus. An example of the second is Mephistopheles who will attack you at the end of her quest-line every time, no questions asked. Boss pages will require HP numbers(precise is preferred, but accurate is fine), soul drops, very vague strategies that could be applied to ANY build, descriptions of the boss's attacks, the Lore surrounding the boss, and Archdemons should be categorized as such, to differentiate them from the regular bosses. The Enemy pages will basically be the exact same, just without the descriptions of attacks or categorizations as Archdemons(obviously no regular enemies are Archdemons). Someone who wouldn't be classified as an enemy is Ostrava(Ariona Allant), who doesn't directly attack you, but a Black Phantom of him does. Ostrava himself will not be classified as an Enemy, but a description of the Black Phantom who attacks you will be placed on his page. Going on from Enemies, we will do Locations next. Even though I'm sure everyone reading this knows, Demon's Souls is split into 5 worlds, each containing 4 Archstones, minus the first world which has 5. Common naming is 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, and so on. World first - Archstone second. Example: The Archstone named "Boletarian Palace" is 1-1, and the "Phalanx Archstone" is 1-2. We have all of the Archstone pages made, just not necessarily complete. So we will go in any order and organize all the Archstone pages. Each page will require a brief breakdown of what the area is like, a list of everything acquired in that area, a list of what enemies are in the area, a list of NPCs in that area, and finally the area boss. IE: 1-2's boss is Tower Knight. We will never refer to the Archstones by their numbers solely on pages, because any newcomers may not understand that and we may lose them if we're just throwing numbers and not names at them. Unlike at the Dark Souls Wiki, we don't need to list "Adjacent Locations" since those are pretty obvious. As for strategies, I don't really see how you can apply a strategy to an entire area. But if someone does have a strategy that lasts for an entire area, by all means add it to the page. And please don't make every strategy section read "Applying Second Chance will significantly help the player through this area, as they won't die as quickly to the enemies". Now we will go into the more miscellaneous things in the game, including Items, Rings, Gameplay Mechanics, Souls, and stats. Starting with Items, each item page should have a list of every place said Item can be acquired, the in-game description of every item, a description of the use, and a cost if it's being bought from an NPC. Rings should have their in-game description, location, cost(if purchased), and use on each page. Gameplay Mechanics, such as World and Character Tendency, should really only be edited by editors who really know what they're talking about. Souls will be simple, all we need to do is put every item that grants souls on the page, and explain the use of souls to the reader. Finally, stat pages will consist of what they do over at the Dark Souls Wiki, so they'll be relatively simple. If you read over all of this, I commend you. I got bored just writing it, lol. We don't have to go in this specific order, this just what I'm suggesting we do. Thanks for your time, everyone. Category:Blog posts